The present invention relates to a versatile cleaning-used duster broom structure, comprising a dusting broom body composed of elastic soft bristles to fit to a coupling seat equipped with a handle, forming a cleaning device thereby wherein each elastic soft bristle has multiple cellular suction portions disposed thereon to form an elastic and dense bristle surface so as to suck up fine particles of sand, dust and hair, etc., providing effective and effortless cleaning benefit thereby.
Conventionally, a broom is composed of natural beard of plants like silver grasses or synthetic fibers that are bundled up into a tuft of bristles and combined with a connecting section and a handle to provide a cleaning device thereby. In application, the hairy bristles of the broom are applied to sweep and clean up trash and dust. However, the bristles of the conventional broom are densely bundled up to form upright and hard bristles. When the broom is applied to sweep and collect trash, the bristles passing to and forth can easily stir up dust on the ground and make fine particles of the dust permeate the air, which is quite uncomfortable and harmful to the user thereof.